Obraz
by Akolitka
Summary: Malarstwo z incestem w tle. druga odsłona Opowieści nigdy nie opowiedzianych


Tom wiedział, że miłość do sztuki odziedziczył po matce. Nie było trudno w to uwierzyć, wystarczyło zobaczyć choć jeden z obrazów Mary Riddle, która za pomocą rzeczy tak trywialnych, jak stare gazety czy ptasie pióra, tworzyła obrazy tak wspaniałe, że aż zapierały dech w piersiach... Jego ojciec był inny. Stary Thomas Riddle widział świat w czerni i bieli, nie zauważając innych odcieni. Młody Tom czuł się szczęśliwy, że odziedziczył zdolności po matce, był wdzięczny, że pokazała mu świat kolorów, faktur i odcieni, który był całkiem nowy - nierzeczywisty.

Być może właśnie dlatego lubił patrzeć na otaczający go świat. Lubił oglądać każdy budynek, każdy samochód, każde drzewo... Ale to fascynowało większość ludzi. Pomyślał, że to niesamowite, jak każdy z nich może być tak różny od siebie i stawiał sobie wyzwania, starając się odtworzyć je własnymi rękami na papierze. Lubił patrzeć na pożółkłe liście uwiecznione w jego szkicownikach, jak również oczy, które zdawały się mówić, nie mając w sobie życia.

Londyn był miejscem, które kochał nade wszystko. W Little Hangleton było pięknie, zwłaszcza jesienią, podobnie jak w Hornsea, ale ludzie zaczęli się powtarzać... Tak, kochał jeździć do Londynu i siadać na ławkach, obserwując przechodniów i rysować. W stolicy było tylu ludzi, tyle różnych osobowości... mężczyzn, kobiet, feministek, prostytutek, przedsiębiorców, pijaków, artystów, muzyków, żołnierzy, matek, dzieci, lekarzy, architektów... Każdy rysunek był próbą odsłonięcia każdego z nich, wejścia w ich życie, pokazania jakimi są naprawdę.

Używał różnych technik rysowania, zróżnicowanych zależnie od dnia i projektu. Niektórzy ludzie wydawali się być stworzonymi do szkicowania ich w graficie, pewni do wypełniania szkicu pastelami, a jeszcze inni wyglądali lepiej w akwareli... Tylko nieliczni wypadali dobrze we wszystkich materiałach. Dlatego zawsze nosił wszystkie farby w torbie, tak jak i wiele bloków we wszystkich rozmiarach, kolorach i rodzajach faktury.

Generalnie Tom przerywał pracę w połowie, by zacząć następną, a przerwany szkic kończył później. Ale i to straciło znaczenie pewnego letniego poranka, gdy zauważył na ławce naprzeciwko starszą kobietę z około dwunastoletnim chłopcem; podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na model ponownie i zobaczył go siedzącego na innej ławce nieco dalej.

Matka zawsze mu powtarzała, że doskonałość jest dla artysty czymś umownym... Piętnaście minut później zapełnił grafitem już dwie strony szkicownika. Kiedy spojrzał znad kartek na miejsce, gdzie ostatnio widział chopca, już go tam nie było. Jedyne co Tom mógł teraz zrobić, to wrócić do mieszkania. Tam usiadł na podłodze w swoim pokoju i patrzył na pośpiesznie wykonane szkice, dopóki nie nadeszła noc.

Sam zastanawiał się nad dokładnością z jaką oddał rysy chłopca; przywodziła mu na myśl coś, co już kiedyś widział... Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że twarz chłopca jest lustrzanym odbiciem jego własnej. Te same czyste linie, które tworzą idealne, męskie piękno. Jedyną różnicą pomiędzy nimi było tych kilka linii, które pojawiły się całkiem niedawno... Zwłaszcza one, w jego własnej opinii, nie dodawały mu urody.

Chłopiec był jeszcze bardziej doskonały. Nadmiar linii niszczy doskonałość... Ten dzieciak miał dokładnie taką twarz jak on sam w jego wieku, nie wyglądającą na zbyt młodą ani zbyt starą.

Musiał go odnaleźć... I następnym razem, pragnął uchwycić odrobinę koloru.

Nie było trudno go znaleźć. Znalazł go następnego dnia w tym samym miejscu... Siedząc na ławce, z tą samą książką w ręce, wydawał się być całkowicie skupiony na jej zawartości. Tym razem Tom widział kolory. Szczególną uwagę zwrócił na bladą, prawie białą skórę, jasny błękit oczu ocienionych ciemnymi rzęsami, delikatny rumieniec, gdy chłopiec zauważył jego spojrzenie, te miękkie różowe usta... Starał się uchwycić wszystkie kolory jak najlepiej. Akwarela wydawała się idealna do delikatności wszystkich tych barw... Zajęło mu to trochę więcej czasu, ale było zdecydowanie bardziej dokładne.

Chciał spróbować następnego dnia, ale chłopiec się nie zjawił. Kolejnego dnia również go nie było. Dobrze... Miał chociaż rysunki, na które mógł patrzeć, dopóki nie zobaczy go ponownie.

Mijały dni, a chłopiec się nie pojawił. Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że przestają mu wystarczać rysunki chłopca, którego tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. Coraz więcej stron zapełniał jego podobiznami. Ale z czasem nawet to przestało być dla niego czymś ważnym; pragnął znowu go zobaczyć, wiedział, że to śmieszne, ale każdego dnia rano przychodził w to samo miejsce, by po raz kolejny wrócić wieczorem z niczym. Nietylko chciał go malować, nie, wręcz przeciwnie, chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na jego temat... Jak brzmiał jego głos? Jaki miał charakter? Tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, czy będzie w stanie przedstawić jego osobowość na papierze.

Pewnego dnia kiedy zdecydował, że to już ostatni raz, że jeśli dzisiaj go nie spotka, to wieczornym pociągiem wróci do Little Hangleton, wchodząc do parku, zauważył chłopca, który usidlił jego umysł, a ponieważ nie zauważył jego opiekunki, pozwolił sobie usiąść obok niego. Naszkicował kilka osób, szczególnie skupiając się na niebieskookich brunetach podobnych do jego poprzednich szkiców. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust przez cały ranek. W końcu udało mu się odciągnąć uwagę chłopca od książki i przenieść ją na swoją sztukę.

W końcu usłyszał od niego kilka słów... Chłopiec mówił szeptem, chwalił jego pracę i nazwał dobrym artystą.

Tom oderwał wzrok od papieru i utonął w tych niebieskich oczach, dla których namalowania nigdy nie mógł znaleźć właściwego odcienia... Zdołał wymruczeć krótkie podziękowanie, czym zdobył sobie lekki uśmiech na twarzy chłopca. Tak trudno było pokazać delikatność i niewinność tego uśmiechu, przechodzącego miejscami w rumieniec, tak zachwycającego, że młodzieńcowi zabierało tchu.

Tom Riddle musiał się powstrzymać, kiedy patrzył na chłopca, by nie powiedzieć, że owszem, był wielkim artystą. To on stworzył tak doskonały obraz, który może być stosowany do wszystkich materiałów, nie będąc jednocześnie przez żaden odtworzony właściwie. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać przed pocałunkiem...


End file.
